Goodnight Sequel
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Basically this is my take of Keitorin Asthore's fan fiction 'Goodnight'. It I believe it left abandoned, as it's been years since it's been updated, and I love this fan fic so much I just couldn't let that happen. I read it so many times, that I know it of by heart, it's so lovely and I highly recommend you read her first 19 chapters before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Burt takes Finn's christmas message to Santa really seriously...

Would Carole agree with Finn's idea?

* * *

"Mum! Mister burt! Wake up its Christmas, it's Christmas!" Finn had found them in Burt's bedroom. Burt glanced in the doorway were Kurt was trailing behind clutching big bun and looking tired but excited despite Burt's firm warnings not to get up until they did. He couldn't be mad at them though. It was indeed Christmas.

Burt groaned not fully awake yet having spent a few hours of sleep after getting things organised for the day. He woke up not used to the feeling of warmth beside him but relaxed at the sight of Carole who was pressed to his side and was now using her hand that had been secured over his chest in the middle of the night to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Mhm?" She asked as Burt smiled at her.

He had insisted she sleep with him, there was no point going into separate bedrooms when the boys had caught them kissing before at Lucy's pool party and seemed fine with it. In fact he remembered Kurt looking almost thrilled by it. Of course they didn't do anything beyond light kisses and touches, but Burt loved everything about Carole and could wait.

Besides he liked having her close. He felt bold as he leaned over and kiss her cheek softly despite their kids still waiting impatiently at the door. Carole's cheeks reddened as she watched her audience with a smile "Merry Christmas boys, Finn baby can you take Kurt to the kitchen. I'll make us some pancakes before we open up the presents but let mister Burt and I get ready okay?"

"And be careful not to wake sammy!"Burt called but was too late as he heard them scurrying of as soon as they got their request and heard the dog barking excitedly in the distance and Finn laughing.

"It's officially Christmas," Carole chuckled at the chatter they could hear was getting further away from them while they got out of bed and pulled back the covers.

"Merry Christmas Carole," he leaned in to kiss her on the lips this time as they finished making the bed and she returned the gesture with a whisper of "Merry Christmas to you too Burt I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He cupped her left cheek and stared for a minute "You're so beautiful, I'm so lucky I found you ,"

Carole's eyes softened.

"I'm the lucky one Burt but Technically you didn't find me..you had to take Kurt to see me remember?"

Burt chuckled as her smile widened, he was not much good with words but he could see he said something right to have that look directed at him. "Daddy, Finn and I are hungry!"  
"My little man the matchmaker - coming kiddo!"

He took her hand which was smaller than his but smooth from probably all the cream she had to use when working in the hospital but it fit real nice and they walked together side by side into the kitchen.

Burt had an idea thanks to Finn and even though he already had bought Carole's present, he was going to include one more gift. He had to work on it though. He had wondered if he should wait till after Christmas but then it was more Romantic to do it on a holiday right? He could always try again, he knew he wasn't giving up without a fight.

Kurt was chatting away about Blaine and whether or not they would get to see him for Christmas and Burt chuckled knowing he'd be really happy about his answer

"Kiddo, we invited Blaine and his parents and Lucy and her parents over for Christmas dinner... We all agreed to have the day with our families first though, how's that sound?"

Kurt shrieked happily almost bouncing of his chair as Finn grinned too "Lucy's coming too?"

"Yeah buddy," Burt reassured and Kurt and Finn immediately talked about giving them their presents as soon as they arrived.

"I can't wait till Lucy see's my present, she's gonna love it! She loves soft bears and this bear has her name on it so ya know no one can take it from her,"

"It's a good present Finn," Carole agreed "she'll definitely love it," she knows this because she had been the one to ask Lucy's mother what she didn't already have.

Kurt was biting his bottom lip which Burt knew was a sign he was worried about something. "What's wrong Kurt?" Carole asked surprising him by beating him to it.

"I'm not sure if Blaine will like my present, what if it's not good? What if he gets better presents," Finn looked confused as though the idea was absurd and shook his seat in his chair next to Kurt saying in answer "Blaine likes anything you give him," Kurt wanted to debate that, because he's never given Blaine anything before. Well...except for maybe his school lunch when they shared their food in the playground.

Kurt had picked out best friend bracelets. So that both boys could wear the same shiny jewellery and know it's their own special thing with bff on it. Kurt had debated on what to get for over an hour, overwhelmed by his options and wanting to make it the best present ever for his bestest friend ever, Burt had even let him go to the extreme of engraving their names on it. Blaine would have Kurt's name, and Kurt would have Blaine's. Carole had asked him gently the things he liked and what Blaine might like. Blaine did like shiny things. He remembered the shiny microphone he got on the first time they met.

"Kiddo he's going to love it, anything you give him, he'll love it, and you know what Kurt? It's the thought that really counts, you thought really hard about what to get him so I'm sure you know him better than me and even I can see it's a nice gift,"

Kurt thought about Burt's response as Carole nodded in agreement "sweetheart even if he didn't, he'll still love being with you, because being friends with you means more than presents, you're a special little boy,"

"She's right kiddo," Burt smiled gratefully as he seemed to relax and nod his head gently "I just want him to be really happy, he's ..." Kurt looked at his hands shyly "he's real pretty when he smiles," Carole gave Burt a look which was not surprised but almost as though she was trying to say what he was thinking. She looked like a mother waiting for her child to go on their first date and he rolled his eyes at the look of happiness on her face.

"Yeah... Well I'm sure blaine would appreciate that thought Kurt,"

Kurt smiled but then Finn announced he was full and asked if they could open their presents now. Kurt was still eating his last pancake and Carole hadnt even started on her second having cooked for all of them as Burt shook his head "wait till everyone's finish, you still have to finish your milk,"

"Oh yeah," Finn said looking at the forgotten drink. He took a hold of the glass "okay,"

When they finished Kurt helped Carole put the dishes in the sink, she said she'd wash up after lunch since it wasn't that big of a wash up and it saved water. Burt didn't even think of things like that, but it made sense. He left with Finn to the living room, both of them working together to separate the presents. He wanted to get the kid alone for a min too. He could hear Carole happily singing some song from the sound of music with Kurt in the kitchen. Kurt had loved that movie. It came on one weekend afternoon and his eyes were glued to the screen as he stared.

As Finn and Burt separated each gifts into piles so that it'd be easier in a comfortable silence, Burt cleared his throat and looked at Finn. "Hey buddy.. I got something I wanna ask you," his hands were starting to sweat and become fidgety.

Finn looked up surprised stopping for a bit "okay?"

"How would you feel..about me being your dad. I know I can't replace your old dad.. And I'm not trying to, but... It might be nice if your mother has someone that really cares about her and you in her life whatcha think?"

Burt had been nervous as hell but Finn squealed and threw his hands around his neck in a tight hug. He was heavier than Kurt but still not to big for Burt to hold or carry. He started to cry in Burt's shoulder.

"Hey hey... What's wrong?" Burt asked frantically rubbing his back.

"I always wanted a dad... " he started rubbing the tears in his eyes leaning back to look at Burt as Burt rubbed his shoulder affectionately. Then his eyes widened as a though came to mind "Does..does this mean Kurt gets to be my baby brother?"

"Yeah son.. "  
Finn beamed. He jumped up from Burt's lap almost knocking over a present.

"I can't wait to tell Kurt!" Finn almost knocked over the presents they had been putting in piles before Burt panicked and quickly grabbed his hand to stop him running into the kitchen "Finn wait, don't say anything just yet...I'm gonna make it a surprise for your mum okay?"

"Oh okay.. When are you gonna be my dad?"

"I can be your dad now if you like... Just don't tell your mum yet, I wanna tell her soon okay?"

"Okay," Finn agreed and then grinned trying out this new idea "okay dad,"

Burt cupped find face in his rough hand "thanks son," then Kurt bounced into the room and he immediately rushed over to Burt "daddy Mrs Carole knows all the songs from sound of music! She Said maybe one day we can go watch the musical... Can I daddy? Can I watch the musical ?"

Burt laughed as Kurt's eyes shined when Carole walked in and stared at her three boys, her eyes lingering on Burt longer "sorry, the music is contagious, as soon as you watch it, you can't help but be hooked, I'm so happy someone loves it as much as I do now, Finn was never the musical type,"  
She teased as Finn made a face. "Maybe I can take Finn to a football game while you two go to that musical, musicals aren't my thing either,"

Finn looked excited at that idea "really?"

"Yeah, we'll see,"

Burt allowed Finn to sit next to him while Kurt sat in Carole's lap and made a gross face at her "football is messy," Carole laughed and whispered "don't worry I don't like it either,"

Burt got a phone call. Jake didn't do Christmas, so he was working in the garage. He also wanted to make it up to Burt for what happened to Kurt's hand.

"Hey Mr Hummel I have what you wanted ready.."

Burt had asked a favour.

He looked up at Carole "Sorry there's something I gotta check in the garage, it won't take me long, you guys can start if you want, I don't think Finn can wait any longer,"

"Alright, you go, I'll leave ours too when you get back,"

Burt nodded and quickly patted Finns head and smiling at Kurt before rushing out to the back.

Jake was grinning as he entered and looked excited for him. "One of our customers knew one jewellery place still open on Christmas because the owners family was in another country .. I went there on my break and I gotcha this,"  
He handed Burt the small blue box and opened it.

It was perfect.  
Burt had asked one of the doctors at Carole's work an estimate of her ring size that morning... And the hospital had broke out into cheering in the background.

It was a simple engagement ring with one main diamond, and 2 smaller diamonds on each side of the big one. Burt thought it could represent her, Finn and Kurt if he has 3 diamonds, but the first one being the biggest made it perfect, because she was perfect.

"It's exactly what I wanted," he put a hand on his coworkers shoulder "thank you, you can finish early if you want to do something for Christmas, I'll still pay you the full hours,"

" I'm just happy to help...I'm really sorry about before, I never meant for Kurt too get hurt but um I kind of got a date tonight so Is it okay if I?"

"Ya know..."

"Yeah, it's more than okay and I forgive you, he's doing well now, I may have been overprotective,"

He snuck past the living room to quickly wrap up his small gift and walked back to his family. Finn had opened his presents and was overwhelmed with his new drumkit. "This is the best Christmas ever!" He explained when he announced Santa had bought it for him. Burt had given him a nerf gun, but one of those water ones so he and Kurt could cool down in the hot summer. He got one for Kurt too, but a bright one, he knew Kurt hates dark colours. Finn also got superhero DVDs and some sandals since sammy ended up chewing his when they were out trick o treating.

Kurt was wearing his helmet already for his new bike and ringing the bell. Carole was taking photos of all of them in different moments. Like the way Kurt was unwrapping his next present carefully and delicately not like Finn who tore at the paper. And the look of awe on his face was the most precious thing Burt had seen.

There was a photograph of all of them in the centre of a family portrait with the words 'love' 'family' and 'friends' on the frames and next to the photo of him, Burt and Carole, Finn and sammy there was a picture of him, Finn and Lucy...and Blaine but in the last photo was one of just him and Blaine...reading his books that Blaine had got him for his birthday and Blaine nuzzling his cheek.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he put his hand over each persons faces

"This is mine?" He whispered and Carole nodded. Now Burt understood why she had gone into the photoshop during their Christmas shopping.

" I hope you like it.. I thought maybe your dad could drill some holes in the wall so you could always have it in your bedroom and know how many people love you Kurt,"  
Kurt sobbed as he rushed over and clung to Carole to hug her. "It's...it's ,"

He then did the same to Burt but cried harder "I don't wanna leave ever again,"

Burt's heart hurt at that as he kissed Kurt's hair "I'll do my best to make sure you get to stay here Kurt, we love you so much kiddo but one thing is for sure your never going back to your mum's again," he hugged Kurt tightly as Kurt hiccuped and held his portrait carefully and hugged it to his chest.

Kurt resettled back on Burt's Lap. Finn had gotten Kurt the sound of music dvd and Kurt cried even harder when he got a Julie Andrews figurine to put on his desk from Carole. Overwhelmed by his emotions.

They heard a loud sing and Carole went to get some Christmas cookies out of the oven which she had heated up for them to eat while they wait for their big dinner, she also went to get a bag of chips, crackers and cheese for Kurt and cut up triangle sandwiches. Finn went to help this time.

Burt shifted Kurt so that he was on his lap properly. "Kurt ... I'm going to ask Carole to be my wife, are you okay with that kiddo? It means Finn will be your brother and Carole can be your new step mum. Please tell me you are.. Because your a big part of my life now Kurt, but I need you to be okay with all this,"

Kurt looked confused. "But I thought you could only marry once? Wouldn't Mollie be mad in heaven?"

"Normally you do... But now Mollie ain't here... I think Mollie would want me to be happy, even if she can't do that for me anymore,"

"Do you love Mrs Carole? Ya know like George loves Maria when she walked into their home?"

Burt figured it must be from that movie as Kurt waited expectantly for an answer and a look of curiosity.

"yeah kiddo, I love Carole, prob more than they love each other,"

"You love her so much that you'd risk getting killed by bad men? Daddy I don't want you to die.." Kurt looked aghast by the thought.

Burt laughed "I'm not gonna die Kurt , not for a long time anyway," he cupped Kurt's Chin to get him to look at him "you hear? I'll be okay..now do you think your old man is okay enough to marry that woman in the kitchen?"

"Can I be at the wedding?"

"Kurt... You can be my ring carrier if you'd like,"

Kurt bounced excitedly and then talked about not wanting to wait for Finn to be his brother "he is really fun daddy and he likes me, he tells me so,"

"Of course he does,"

Now it was just a matter of telling Carole. He was glad the kids were excited ...but would she be?

Would Carole love him enough to try marriage again?

He sure to god hoped so


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5pm by the time Burt got the courage to do something about giving Carole her present. They already had their lunch, watched while the boys played with their presents and then as a family played cards with snap. It turned out that a proposal was harder than it looked in the movies. He first tried to find a romantic time to tell Carole who always seemed to be busy doing something. Eventually he just pulled her aside and stopped her "Carole, I really need you to listen to me alright?"

Carole looked stunned as Kurt and Finn watched in silence. Finn whispered to Kurt "We can't say anything,"

It was a bit louder than a whisper though because Carole looked at her son and at Kurt who seemed to be aware of what Burt was up to and then turned back to the man she loved.

"Okay, what's this about?" She gave him a stern but warm look.

Burt fidgeted in his pocket and ended up dropping the box out of his jacket making him swear as Carole gasped upon recognising what is happening.

Burt got down on his knees to recollect the box and then stayed on one knee and took Carole's hand.

"Burt…"

"Carole…."

"Yes,"

"What?" Burt said, because this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Yes I'll marry you,"

"Carole! I was supposed to do the whole speech thing and let me start ov – mph!" Carole launched herself at Burt and kissed him passionately. The boys were screeching in excitement in the background.

"Shut up you stupid man, of course I'll marry you, I didn't think you'd ask," Carole laughed kissing him all over his face and then one big kiss on the mouth.

"Still would have liked to do the speech," Burt grunted in a huff of disappointment.

"You can have your speech moment at the church," Carole chuckled as Burt grinned "Fine,"

They almost forgot they weren't the only ones in the room then and Carole blushed as she looked to their younger boys.

"So looks like were gonna be a family boys,"

Both kids ran to them and they held each other in a group hug. The hug didn't last long though as the doorbell rang.

"Finn could you get that for us?" Burt asked because there was one thing he needed to do. "Carole," He requested for her hand with his own and she held it out to him. He put the ring on her finger, and it fit perfectly. "Burt, it's beautiful,"

Burt kissed her again then and then grinned happily "Your mine woman,"

"KURT!" Burt and Carole were startled out of their embrace upon hearing Blaine's voice. "I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too," Blaine and Kurt hugged each other in the doorway and Burt and Carole smiled at the sight.

"Merry Christmas Kurt, I got you a present,"

"Merry Christmas Blaine, I got you one too, I hope you like it," Kurt said shyly and shuffling his feet as Blaine smiled at him "I'm sure I'll more than love it,"

"Come on boys move aside so your old man can come through.

"Sorry dad," Blaine stepped aside as his parents walked in and then Finn screeched as well. "LUCY YOU'RE HERE…You're gonna love your present!"

"I got you a present too!"

Mr Anderson was greeted by Carole and Burt when suddenly Lilah Anderson shrieked as she noticed Carole's left hand. "You're engaged! DETAILS, I WANT DETAILS,"

"Woah," Burt said as Mr Anderson chuckled "We better get away before they bring the roof down please tell me that's what I think it means,"

"That she found a better man than the one standing in front of you? Yeah, damn it, should have made a move a long time ago,"

Mr Anderson actually to his credit looked devastated and Burt laughed "I'm only kidding, of course I'm the one marrying her, I may be a bit slow in the romantic department, but I'm not THAT slow,"

Mr Anderson clapped his shoulder and they walked inside talking about arrangements of the wedding leaving the two woman to let Lucy's parents in.

Kurt didn't even wait to give Blaine his present, he pulled his best friend to the tree and straight away handed him a small box that he had wrapped himself.

He was proud of it.

Blaine handed him a bag and said apologetically "Mummy doesn't like it when I use scissors,"

Kurt didn't care. He watched as Blaine opened the wrapping first and his face dropped as Blaine for once didn't say anything. He was running his fingers over the words engraved and staring speechless.

"You don't like it?" Kurt asked with a saddened voice.

Blaine looked at Kurt then and a broad smile appeared on his face. He threw his arms around Kurt's neck. "I love it, it's the best present anyone has ever, and I mean ever – got me,"

"I love you Kurt," Blaine added as an aftermath. Blaine hugged him tighter as Kurt let out a choked sob.

"You do?" Kurt had never thought Blaine could possibly love him.

"Yeah, I do a lot," Kurt already knew he loved Blaine. "That's okay right?" Blaine then sounded nervous. He remember telling his mummy who told him it was wrong to love a boy, but for once he ignored the voices in his head. "I love you too Blaine," Kurt put his head comfortably in Blaine's neck. It felt perfect. Everything was finally perfect.

He had a family. He had people that loved him. Kurt couldn't be happier.

When they broke apart Kurt excitedly explained how he had one too so they could always feel like they were close together and Blaine was watching Kurt who was so happy, and so much different than what he remembered seeing after he came back from being away, he was looking at him with so much appreciation that he kissed the other's boy cheek making Kurt blush sheepishly and then urged Kurt to open his present but then the adults came in and they were disturbed.

"Alright everyone gather around," Burt insisted as Lucy's parents, Lucy, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Carole and Blaine's parents stood in the small but now crowded living room with the Christmas tree.

"As you all probably heard by the loud commotion in the doorway," He glanced at Lilah and Carole who grinned and looked guiltily at each other.

"Me and Carole are getting married," There was a loud applause by everyone.

"Me and Kurt are gonna be brothers!" Finn told Lucy and Blaine who clapped excitedly. Blaine liked any excuse to be able to hold Kurt. He had his small arm around Kurt's waist right now who had his head on Blaine's shoulder..

"You still didn't open my present," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as Burt then said "Now let us be thankful, for happiness, love, friendship – and family, and I wish us all a Very Merry Christmas,"

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Carole called and everyone responded the same way.

"I will open it soon," Kurt insisted and then squeezed his hand "Let's wait till were alone,"

"Okay," Blaine agreed in a whisper, focusing on the feeling of Kurt's hand in his.

They all went in the dining room for dinner first since it was now late. Carole had cooked a roast chicken, turkey, there were roast vegetables, cookies and cake for dessert,"

"Woman, you're trying to make me fatter than I am," Burt groaned and shook his head when Carole offered another slice of chocolate cake.

The kids already had 2 slices. Since it was Christmas, the parents decided to let them enjoy themselves. Finally it was time for presents. Carole had gotten a new washing machine from the Andersons.

"Well since our kids are always over here…we imagine a lot of cleaning would be involved if it's anything like our house," Carole laughed and hugged them both. She and Burt had put together some money so that the Lilah and James Anderson could go on a small trip to Hawaii while they took after Blaine and insisted they could look after Lucy too when they did the same thing for Lucy's parents.

All parents overall were overwhelmed by Burt and Carole's generosity.

"Well that sure as hell beats our lousy washing machine, and I thought THAT was good," James commented and Lilah hit his arm. "We'll have to make it up to them next Christmas, or better yet…we can get them a better wedding present," She winked at Carole who squeezed Burt's hand

Lucy's parents had bought Burt and Carole a year supply of Kid's clothes at the gap.

"We figured now that Kurt was back, you're gonna need some funding," Lucy's mother grinned at Kurt who perked up at the sound of 'new clothes,'

"Oh my god, guys…this is far too much!" Carole hugged them both who rolled their eyes as Lucy's dad then commented "Oh right, and a small trip isn't much money at all…look whose talking,"

Lucy was squealing in delight at her new teddy bear "Awwww Finn!"

Finn blushed as Lucy hugged him and then gave Finn his present which were some comic books. "Wow!"

Blaine was quietly tugged up and out of the room by Kurt when the adults weren't looking. Kurt was also holding his present in the hand that wasn't tugging Blaine's hand to his bed room. "I want to open it up with just you here,"

Blaine nodded and sat down on Kurt's bed. He always liked Kurt's room. It looked so comfortable.

So warm.

His was a littler darker.

Kurt opened the bag and reached his small hands inside. He pulled out a small shaped plush heart.

He looked confused as he held the heart in his hand.

"That's…so whenever you feel lonely, or scared…or afraid…you hold that, and remember that you're strong, like your heart…and like my heart cares for you a lot. It's not as awesome as your present but I thought…I don't know, it made sense when I got it,"

Kurt held the heart to his own heart and started to cry.

"Kurt? Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry, I'm sorry, I'll get you something else,"

"Blaine!" Kurt immediately held tightly onto the present when Blaine tried to take it back.

"I'm crying because….I don't know, I'm really really happy,"

"You are?"

"Yeah…" 

"You don't look happy,"

Kurt offered a large smile to prove his point and Blaine was satisfied. "Phew, I thought you hated it,"

Blaine looked relieved and Kurt laughed and gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Wow," Blaine said putting a hand on his mouth and then grinned behind his hand as Kurt looked at him still shy.

"Boys! Blaine? Kurt… Where are you? Oh there you are," Carole opened the door to see them sitting on Kurt's bed dangling their feets. "We wondered where you went, don't scare us like that alright?"

"Sorry," Blaine said for both of them and then took Kurt's hand as they stood up. Carole watched them with a small smile as they whispered "Coming,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Personal note from the author:**_ I'm so sorry for the delays guys. Thank you for your patience but I'm back (yay!) thank you for the reviews, they keep me going. Also, this chapter is based on my own personal experience too, I was adopted - kinda, in Australia it's almost difficult to be officially adopted, so I kinda know what Kurt's going through, and I know all about those social workers (They really are clueless sometimes), we had one coming for quite some time until a certain age and all she would do is do regular check ups like Kurt and get me to fill in this log book almost like a (My family is great!) kind of book. My own biological mother had a rough past before she passed away, and she changed my last name, so that's where I kinda got that inspiration, and the grandmother thing too is all my experience but my grandmother is still alive. We didn't know about her until years later though. Anyway, enough about my life; PLEASE review, because the more reviews, the better, i get inspired to write with Reviews and I really appreciate them. It's a pleasure continuing this story, and I hope I continue to keep it flowing. I have read it a million times, so I know her style well, but do tell me if I sound like I'm slipping. Critics are welcomed too (So long as it's not too harsh yeah? Thanks :p )

Kind regards,

and happy reading

(I hope this isn't too much - please let me know)

* * *

The wedding was to take place in early February, on Valentine's Day to be exact. Burt and Carole decided to get married that year, because why wait? They weren't getting any younger, and everyone was so into the idea, it just seemed pointless to have a 2 year engagement like most couples would do. Christmas had been a joyful experience for everyone, and everyone seemed to be really happy for once. No stress of social workers, no stress of school, and even better no sign of any family wanting to claim Kurt. The kids were happy, Carole was happy.

The social workers had come back telling Burt early January that they couldn't get in contact with anyone because the mother had been really strict about not wanting her family to know about her and Kurt, she had changed her last name and Kurt's last name so they couldn't be found, and when they did trace back a grandmother Kurt apparently had, it was too late to ask her because she passed away 2 months ago, so they said he was in luck. Burt beamed as he hang up the phone. Kurt was making a necklace using a colourful beads kit that Lucy had gotten him.

When Burt explained this to Kurt well he kept it shorter – more about the social workers not finding anyone, because he believed the kid had the right to know what was going on, Kurt appeared somewhat distress and stopped making his craftwork. Burt smoothed a hair out of his sad eyes and frowned "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I…just, I'm confused, I don't know, I think I'm ok,"

"Kurt, I know that look. It's like the look you gave me when I said you had to wait till another week before you and Blaine could have a sleepover,"

"Does this mean you don't want to be my daddy anymore?" Kurt whispered brokenly. What the- He obviously hadn't said what he needed to say the right way.

Burt pulled the little boy closer and shook his head almost furiously. "What!? No! God Kurt, what made you think that? You're the best kid, anyone could ask for,"

"But…" Kurt seemed to hesitate but Burt nudged him to continue and nodded encouragingly. Carole had taken Finn to Lucy's alone this time because Kurt had wanted to play with his kit and Burt had to stay behind for the garage but was waiting for Carole to get back.

"Spill it out son, I'm not going nowhere, and neither are you," Burt said firmly and couldn't help but stare at Kurt's outfit. Kurt was wearing a white collared t-shirt, a rainbow tie under a black vest and grey jeans. He wore shiny black shoes that Kurt had asked Carole if she could clean with soap, and she chuckled saying she had something better. She got the shoe polish out and shown him how to polish his shoes. His hair was also perfectly styled in a particular way. He looked like the model kids like the ones you saw in the Gap advertisements on television.

They had a year supply of kids stuff now, they could afford a little splurge and Kurt's wardrobe was expanding..

The kid had an eye for fashion, and he planned on mentioning it'll have to wait because he didn't want to ruin Kurt's confession. If he mentioned his clothes now, Kurt might not open up about this issue later. He knew the kid well enough to know when he's troubled by something and doesn't think he can tell an adult about it.

"I…I thought because you're trying to find my mom you don't want me anymore. I don't want to go back. Please don't make me go, please daddy, please. I'll be good. I won't see Blaine anymore if you want, I know you don't li..like him. I'll help with the chores…and I promise I'll be good,"

Burt's heart broke. Kurt still didn't think himself as worthy as being loved, and he knew this because he still cried at night. Finn tried to comfort him sometimes but Kurt would just keep crying and hiccupping and saying he was bad, he didn't deserve to be loved.

He sometimes had dreams where his mother was shot by a stranger.

Burt held Kurt tighter "I'm your dad, and I'm not letting you go again you hear?" He ignored the point about Blaine, he'd talk to Kurt about that later.

"But…but why are you looking for her?" He sobbed as Burt wiped away his tears with his sleeve and kissed his forehead. "Why don't you want me?"

"Oh baby, of course I want you. Kiddo, sometimes we don't have control over our lives as much as we'd like. Your mother left you in a bad situation Kurt. She left you to die, and had I not busted in when I did, god Kurt..." He stroked his cheek to show his affection and that, he was loved.

"But…she's still your mum, I'm not your biological father, so I can't immediately just take you from someone whose not related to me do you get what I'm trying to say?"

He wasn't sure how much 8 year olds understood but Kurt nodded. "I think…I think so. You're saying like…you can't just steal someone else's kid, but didn't she give me away to you? She didn't want me anyway, I really want you to keep me, I- I - like being your son. I wanna be a part of this family, I love my school even when they didn't let me be with the other kids at first. I don't wanna go, not ever," Burt clutched him tighter and embarrassingly tears fell out of his own eyes "You're not going no where. Listen to me, I love you, and you are a good kid,"

Burt nodded "And yes your mum gave you to me, that was only meant to be for a while, until she got better, but nobody knew this would happen, so that's why they have to see if anyone else wants to keep you before they can give you to me, but Kurt, I'll fight till my death to have you stay here, I will okay? Nobody has said you can't be mine though because the only person they found out who was close to your mother was your grandmother, but she passed away Kurt,"

"So…I can stay?" Kurt gripped on tighter to his shirt while he sat in his lap. He never was too old to sit in Burt's lap.

Burt grinned through his tears and hugged Kurt tighter who had leapt in his arms "You're staying kid," Kurt's still thin pale arms wrapped around him while he buried his head in his neck and sobbed openly. "Thank you for saving me,"

Burt was too choked up to answer so he kissed his forehead and held on.

* * *

That had only been the first hurdle since the happy christmas occasion and if Burt thought THAT had been hard -

It took him another week to get Kurt to tell him why he had appeared to be over thinking a situation. He always looked like he wanted to talk but hesitated. Carole had suggested she take Finn for a walk to the park, Kurt was still eating breakfast, and Carole knew Kurt needed some time alone with Burt to get out what he needed to say.

Burt finally had it after Kurt's third attempt of bringing up the subject of what was bothering him over breakfast and put his newspaper down.

"What is it kid? I know something's bothering you," Kurt wasn't sure if Burt was upset or angry or just confused but he had to ask.

"Why do you hate Blaine?"

Burt's mouth hang open in shock and then he closed it and pulled his chair closer "What makes you think I hate Blaine?"

"You look at him like my mummy used to look at me when I did something wrong,"

Kurt said quietly staring at Burt carefully waiting for his expression like he'd be real mad.

"I see you sometimes look at him that way and Blaine doesn't notice but I do, he….why don't you like him?"

"I do like Blaine,"

Kurt didn't look convinced and Burt sighed.

"I definitely don't hate Blaine,"

"He loves me daddy," Kurt smiled as he remembered the way Blaine told him. He looked up shyly "And I think he loves me like you love Carole, and Blaine's mummy loves Blaine's daddy –but I can't" He noticed Kurt's hand starting to shake. "I can't understand why you hate him? He told me he loves me though and I don't want you to hate him daddy,"

At first Burt had stared at Kurt "He said what?" At his shocked tone, Kurt flinched a little knowing when adults were about to get angry. Burt tried to calm himself down for Kurt's sake. "I'm not angry Kurt,"

Burt wasn't sure how to feel about that, they're just kids! What does one do in this situation? Which is also a reason why he postponed the sleepover.

"You sound kinda angry," Kurt was brave enough to admit. Burt sighed and rubbed a hand over his head.

"Again, I don't hate Blaine. I'm more surprised. Normally, people don't talk about this kind of stuff until they're older buddy that's all,"

"So mummy was right? I can't love Blaine?" His tears welling up struggling to hold them in he whispered "I can't love a boy? But you and Carole said..."

Kurt looked crushed and Burt hated himself for putting that expression on his face. Tears started to well up in his eyes and Burt shook his head immediately interrupted "That's not what I meant Kurt,"

God Kurt was only 8, and already he was having the talk?

"Of course Blaine can love you, but I meant as really special friends. When two people love each other very much…they use that in way to connect to each other, like me and Carole, we make ourselves two better people because of it, I'll explain it better when you're older,"

Kurt still looked confused as he blinked at Burt "So why can't that be me and Blaine?" He threw down his spoon for his cereal that he had been holding and put his arms on his hips defensively "I'm not a baby daddy," The way he looked made Burt laughed and then he caught Kurt looking somewhat angrier at that dismal so he stopped and then put his hand up "I know Kurt. You're much more mature than most kids your age,"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Kurt admitted looking defeated.

Burt thought about it. It didn't make sense even to him what he was saying.

"It's not wrong but it isn't exactly ..ideal either. I ain't good at this kiddo. Blaine is a good kid, and he's a good friend, and I think you and him get along real well, as real special friends but just let me think okay kid? I'm not used to doing this kind of talk,"

Kurt looked down in a glum kind of way as though he had disappointed Burt "Okay Mr Burt," He focused his eyes on the television then and Burt felt his heart tear a little.

Kurt hadn't called him Mr Burt in a long time. He knew he had upset the kid then.

Burt still wasn't over the moon about Blaine, but he knew the kid made Kurt happy, and would catch a star for him if he could so he talked to Carole about it when she came back home she let him talk her ears off. Burt began to panic because Kurt was ignoring him; he said he really didn't know what he did when Carole asked what happened. "Blaine's a nice kid, but he's overly happy, and overly spoilt, and he just seems too- different to Kurt, but yet Kurt thinks he's the bees knees,"

"Well you know what they say about opposites attract, he looks to you like you're handing him the moon," Carole rejected and gave him a knowing smile "I think- you're jealous of Blaine,"

Burt gaped at her. WHAT? Jealous of Blaine? How absurd.

He told her so.

"That's nonsense. I have no reason to be jealous of Blaine, he's a kid,"

"Whose got Kurt's attention when you used to have ALL his attention, a kid who happens to love Kurt as much as you love him," Carole pointed out and he grumbled something unintelligent and something along the lines of 'too young'. She laughed.

"Don't be so miserable Mr Grumpy Gills. There will be times when Kurt gets hurt, or scrapes his knee, or has his first heartbreak, or fails his homework or breaks up with his first relationship. You don't need to be angry or jealous or whatever it is you have against Blaine- "

Burt went to object and say he had nothing against Blaine, he knew how happy he made Kurt but Carole held up a hand to stop "Don't say you have nothing against him because I see the way your eyes narrow in an almost scowl just like Kurt noticed and I see the way you watch them to make sure he isn't doing anything wrong to Kurt, we all need to take risk sometimes, even children especially at young ages so when they're older they can be resilient and know how to get back up again- we all have our hearts broken once or twice before were done. Just look at you and me, were a classic example of that, he's a strong kid Burt, he's a fighter. If his mother didn't kill him, having a very close friendship with another boy certainly won't, and so what if they love each other? We just gotta watch them. Whatever happens with him and Blaine will not break him, and you need to stop shielding Kurt from that young boy who adores your son because they both deserve all the happiness life can give them,"

"But Carole, they're so young, how can they already know about love? I didn't even know about how to kiss a girl until I was 13. Oh god, what if they try kissing?" Burt pointed out whispering and staring at the little red heart Kurt was clutching in his sleep. He couldn't help but feel the need to protect Kurt from all he's been through.

Carole looked to Kurt and bent down to kiss his cheek and then went to do the same to Finn who was sleeping next to Kurt again. Because Kurt was so quiet, Burt let Finn keep him company. They left the door open as they headed out and Carole turned to Burt.

"Yes, he is young, and so is Blaine, but were the adults here Burt, that's why there are ground rules and that's why we're there so if they do fall we can still lend a hand to help them back to ground level, they don't have to do it alone, but they can make their choices alone,"

It did start to make a lot more sense. "Now I think, you need to have another chat with Kurt,"

Burt sighed.

Being a parent was challenging but for Kurt, he'd do anything, even as uncomfortable as having a topic like this. He grunted "I'll do it tomorrow morning,"

"That's my fiancee," and at that Burt smiled. She kissed his cheek and headed to their room. Burt stared inside the boys room. He glanced at Kurt who nuzzled his cheek against the soft heart, a small sigh of content left Kurt as did a smile and Burt's heart started to pound rapidly. God he loved that kid.

He supposed it wasn't the end of the world if Blaine loved him too.

After all, who couldn't?


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was staring at the door for the last 10 minutes.

"Kurt baby, he'll be here," Carole chuckled as Kurt continued to stand in the doorway and stare. "He's spose to be here 10:30, it's 10:40am, what if he isn't coming?" He looked to Carole and then at Burt who put his coffee down. Burt couldn't help it when he rolled his eyes "He's coming Kurt,"

Kurt looked back to the door and then sighed heavily but then Lucy came over and gave him a hug "It's okay Kurt, Blainers wouldn't abandon us, would he Finn?" She looked to Finn who was shoving a cookie in his mouth and shaking his head "No he wouldn't," Finn agreed through a mouthful of crumbs.

"Finn, talk after you chew please," Carole told but that hadn't been the first time she told him that so she wondered why she bothered. Burt chuckled but stopped when Carole glared at him in response.

"I have an idea, why don't we play musical chairs while we wait for him to come," Lucy clapped excited. Kurt wasn't so sure…but Finn nodded and jumped from his seat "Yeah! Musical Chairs! Dad, can we get some chairs to put in the living room?" Lucy was batting her eyelashes like she would with her own father, and Carole was grinning as she stood near the kitchen sink staring at the 3 sitting at the table with their morning snack.

Finn loved calling Burt dad, and Carole smiled at her son who was looking at Burt with eager eyes. Burt looked to Kurt who frowned "What's musical chairs?"

Lucy gasped as she clasped his hands "You've never played?"

Kurt shook his head "My mummy never let me play,"

Burt frowned. He hated it when Kurt was reminded of bad memories of his childhood. "Well, I'm going to be your mummy now Kurt, I'm marrying Mr Burt after all, and he's your daddy, it is more than okay for you to play, it's healthy for you," Kurt's eyes widened and smiled at Carole. Burt kissed Carole because he couldn't help it. "Damn straight, alright kids, I'll get the chairs, you all go in the living room, but first Finn finish your other cookie please," There was a few squeals of excitement and one less so excited response. "Yes dad,"

Burt ruffled his hair and grabbed two chairs with both hands "Alright, move aside kiddos," Kurt and Lucy got out of the way as he headed inside. Burt didn't know about musical chairs either, he never played many kid games before Kurt after all but from the look of Finn's face, Finn had probably played it before, which meant Carole would have been supervising so surely he can learn.

"So how do you play?" Kurt asked and Lucy explained the rules as best she could. "Ok, so there's music, and we move around the chairs, but when the music stops you need to sit on a chair,"

"And if you don't get to a chair when the music stops, you're out," Finn added with a mouth of cookie. "Finn!" Carole warned "Sorry mom," Finn said through another mouthful of cookie.

Finn came in the living room then after washing his hands quickly from all the cookie crumb. Carole noticed his clothing and started brushing of the crumbs of his pants "Muuuuum," Finn whined and looked embarrassed as Lucy giggled.

Kurt didn't want to be the one to be out, so he tried to remember what Lucy had said. 'When music stops, you sit,' "Okay, I think I can do this," He said and she clapped as Carole brought in her ipod filled with kids songs. "How do you know what to do so easily?" Burt huffed as Carole laughed.

"I'm a mother, a mother always knows,"

Burt rolled his eyes at her as Carole put on the disney playlist. "Oh I love this song!" Lucy clapped when the Duck Tales theme song came on. Kurt was so into the song, prancing around the chairs, that he didn't notice the music stopping until he watched his brother and friend scramble quickly into a chair. There was only 2 chairs, so Kurt was the first one out, and he huffed "I don't like this game," and Burt could see he was about to get upset when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kurt said loudly, running past the two other children sitting on the chairs and the amused parents nearby.

"Saved by the bell," Burt muttered and Carole laughed, she whispered "It's okay you know, we could have just let him try again, since he hadn't played before,"

"That's a good idea," Burt nodded in approval but was interrupted by a loud "BLAINE!"

"Woah – OW!" That sounded like a startled Blaine attacked in the doorway. "That hurt,"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I was thinking you weren't coming and mph- "

Burt and Carole walked in just as Blaine threw his arm around Kurt's waist and held on tightly "I wouldn't miss it for anything,"

"Okay," Kurt smiled.

But all too quickly Blaine let go as though he'd been stun by a bee. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have hugged you,"

Kurt frowned. What was so wrong about hugging?

Burt also thought this was odd, and Carole noticed Blaine looking up at his father as though checking to see if his actions were appropriate.

Mr Anderson appeared to be forcing a smile, which wasn't like him. "Carole, Burt? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Carole nodded as did Burt. "Boys why don't you go play in the living room with Finn and Lucy?" Mr Anderson suggested. Blaine didn't take Kurt's hand like he normally did, and instead nodded "Yes father,"

Kurt followed Blaine wondering if Blaine was upset with him.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked Mr Anderson immediately as they sat down at the kitchen table and Carole prepared some coffee.

"Are you not going on your trip anymore?" Carole hesitated but Mr Anderson forced another smile "No nothing like that…it's…it's Blaine,"

"Is he hurt?" Burt asked immediately. Blaine had said OW. Maybe he fell down at home.

"No… I…I don't know if Kurt talked to you at all about this topic, but apparently Blaine told Kurt he loved him,"

Burt and Carole looked at each other. "Oh," Carole said.

"Okay and are you worried something inappropriate will happen? They are only kids," Burt said. He understood to some extent where the man was coming from, but they were just kids, even if it had taken him some time to remind himself of that.

"I can't have a gay son," Mr Anderson whispered. Carole's eyes widened. "I'm not sure if I could handle having a gay son...i'm not sure...if it's healthy for them boys to be so into each other,"

"Of course it is," Burt frowned. "Can't you see how happy they are together?"

"Yes I see that, but look I need to go soon. We have to be at the airport, but…can you just tell me in future if any odd behaviour occurs? Something that might…you know, suspect that Blaine might be…well you know,"

"I think Kurt is gay, we can't be too sure yet, since he is only 8 but would that be a problem if Blaine were to hang out with Kurt because of his sexuality?" Carole asked gently. "I love my boys, no matter what, so if you have a problem with that, we better discuss that now," Burt added.

Mr Anderson sighed heavily. "I don't really know what to think about this whole situation to be honest, I think you both do the best you can just like we do, and I think you're lovely people, and I love Blaine, but I wish…I don't know, I already talked to Blaine, and he seemed to think there was nothing wrong with loving another boy…especially as I quote one as kind and beautiful as Kurt. He felt really bad about how Kurt's mother had treated Kurt, and said to me, he wished he could make all the sadness disappear. Kids shouldn't be so grown up about such things you know? I just worry that he's…not being brought up right, I'm really sorry were late, that was because I was talking to him about this. Blaine had blurted out how much he loved Kurt over breakfast,"

Burt's heart warmed at the comment. Okay, maybe he hadn't given Blaine enough credit.

"He said, one day. When I'm older like you and mum, I'm gonna marry him, I'm gonna make him real happy,"

Carole smiled despite herself and was picturing a young Blaine at the kitchen table with his parents eating cheerios announcing his undying love for his friend with a milk moustache, knowing how much Blaine loved his milk when he came over to visit. Carole giggled then and Mr Anderson shrugged "Maybe I am just being paranoid, I don't know"

"Mr Anderson, there are no rule books as to how to bring up a kid, I should know," Burt added and James smiled at that "You did a good job with Kurt though," He added and Burt nodded "Kurt...is not an easy challenge either, but both those boys are terrific, they do as they're told, they have good manners, and they're good to each other, that's all you can expect from em,"

"Basically, your doing a terrific job as it is, as we all are trying our best as you said. Were not guarenteed to absolute success, but we can guarentee that we'll keep those kids safe, that they'll be loved, and that they'll be able to be themselves as best they can,"

James thought about Burt's answer and seemed quite in relief that he didn't say he was doing something terrible. "I suppose your right, just watch em for me please, but I know you will, that's why I trust you two. I got to go, thank you so much for the trip,"

"Thank you for the washing machine! It's been a gem,"

"Yes, have a good trip," Burt also acknowledged and smiled shaking James hand. James looked at the two and laughed "We still want to buy you your honeymoon, so don't go booking your trip until we get back,"

Carole rolled her eyes and called out "Blaine honey, you wanna say goodbye to your dad before he goes?"

They could hear kids laughing as they came rushing into the doorway. Kurt was wearing feathers around his neck, a big straw hat and holding a phone "I'm going out tonight," He announced. Blaine was wearing a colourful bow tie and shoes that were far too big. Lucy was wearing far too much red lipstick that was everywhere and Finn also had shoes that were too big on his already big feet.

"Were going to a restaurant!" He announced and Lucy nodded in agreement as Mr Anderson chuckled in front of them and ruffled Blaine's now messy curls. He glanced at Carole and Burt and winked "I see you have your hands full, Blaine I'll be going now you be good for Mr Burt and Carole okay?" Blaine nodded determined to do as his father said and whispered "I love you daddy,"

His hazel eyes stared at his father's hazel ones. Mr Anderson then knew from that point, he didn't care if Blaine was gay.

He'll love his son no matter what. Even in that ridiculous bowtie.

He bent down and picked him up. He embraced Blaine in a hug. "I love you very much Blaine, your mother and I both love you very much," He corrected.

"Love you too daddy, tell mummy I said so too,"

When he put his son down he then bent down to Kurt's level. Mr Anderson then grinned and chuckled as well at the outfit he was wearing a proud smile. He clutched onto Blaine's hand out of nervousness from the adult's stare and Kurt blinked at him. He then looked to Blaine with a wink, "I think you're right Blaine, he is beautiful, be good to him" He whispered. And added "no funny business,"

Blaine beamed as Mr Anderson then shook Burt and Carole's stunned hands quickly before waving goodbye at everyone in the doorway.

Blaine looked to Kurt who still had no idea what just happened and smiled. He squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt didn't remember ever having this much fun in his life, but he still tired out pretty easily. After about 3 hours of running around and playing with Finn, Blaine and Lucy, Burt could see Kurt was falling behind the others rapidly. It was a miracle that Kurt was able to keep awake for that long considering what he's been through the past few weeks. Kurt was sent to his room, but only after Burt reluctantly agreed with Kurt to let Blaine go with him. Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt's side for even a minute, and Burt was exhausted at trying to steer them apart for just a while, so he gave in. Whatever made Kurt happy.

"Fine, but let me have a chat with Blaine first you go to your room first Kurt, we'll meet you there,"

Kurt nodded. He accepted a hug from Lucy who whispered loudly "SLEEP WELL KURTIE," And Finn gave a wave as he headed to his room. "I'll call you down for cookies and milk for the afternoon snack okay?" Carole promised as Kurt allowed a kiss on the cheek. Kurt nodded smiling. "Okay..."

Burt walked with Blaine out to the Kitchen where he went to get Kurt's milk. Kurt liked having milk beside him on the bed in case he got firsty in the middle of the night. Blaine wondered in behind him anxiously wondering what Burt wanted to talk about. "Mr Burt?" He asked finally unable to hold back his worry. "Is everything okay?"

Burt turned around to face the kid after he got the milk ready. "Everything's fine kiddo. I just need to talk about Kurt. I want to know exactly what you know happened with Kurt?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked sad as he looked up at the older man.

"Mummy told me, Kurt's mummy didn't look after him real well and so he was really sick because of it,"

Burt nodded. "And you understand he's still not 100% better right?"

Blaine nodded "I know Mr Burt, he …I can tell he's hurting real bad, and I wish I could make it stop, it makes my heart hurt,"

Burt smiled at that. "So do I Blaine, but all we can do is be there for Kurt. I know you love Kurt, but I really really need you to be gentle with him okay? He's not used to being around other children like yourself. Now, I'll let you sleep with Kurt because he likes your company, but no over excitement in the bedroom okay? You can read with Kurt, and you can sleep with him like a sleepover, but no playing in there okay? He needs a lot of rest,"

"Okay Mr Burt," Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "So I can read to him now?"

Mr Burt rolled his eyes.

"If that's what he wants, but if he's tired.."

"Okay! Can I go now?"

Burt nodded. "Sure kiddo, do you want some milk too?"

Blaine frowned. "I….don't normally have milk at night Mr Burt,"

"I never asked if you normally had it at night, I asked if you wanted some,"

Blaine nodded shyly. "If it's not too much trouble,"

Burt looked at Blaine then thinking that was a very adult statement. He just nodded. "I'll bring it up to you, you go settle in with Kurt,"

Blaine smiled wider looking like the kid he was again and rushed into the other room. "WALK NOT RUN" Burt shouted but the feet were too far ahead of him.

When Burt got to Kurt's room, Blaine was already in the bed. Kurt's head was leaning on Blaine's curls. He sucked his thumb and blinked while Blaine read their book like the last time. He watched them for a minute. Blaine was reading softly, and he didn't seem to mind at all when Kurt snuggled further into his side. In fact he took a breath and looked over at Kurt with a smile before reading again. Burt walked in quietly and placed their milk that was on a tray on Kurt's nightstand.

"Now be careful with those, don't spill any milk on the sheets or Sammy will come lick it all up,"

Burt warned them when they looked up at the disturbance.

Kurt didn't bother to move being contact but he did move his head to watch what Burt was doing and took his thumb out "We won't Mr Burt,"

"How you feeling son?" Burt asked smoothing Kurt's hair back a little and feeling his temperature on his forehead. Everything felt normal. He smiled as he bent down to kiss Kurt's soft cheek.

Kurt gave an award winning smile that went straight to Burt's heart. He felt like a proud father already. He couldn't believe anyone would harm this boy let alone his own parent.

"m feeling good," Kurt muttered. Burt chuckled and looked over at Blaine who was watching silently.  
"And you Blaine?"

"I'm okay,"

"Just okay?"

Blaine looked uncertain and took a glace at Kurt. "I'm having lots of fun, but I miss my mommy and daddy a bit,"

Burt looked thoughtful for a moment. He remembered Blaine's mother mentioning Blaine has a few sleep overs but he gets a little homesick when he does.

"How about we give them a call tomorrow, so you can chat with them?"

"Really?" Burt pulled the covers over them and then ruffled Blaine's hair like he does with Kurt and Finn.

"Really really," Blaine beamed "Okay, thank you Mr Burt,"

Burt was about to leave before he heard Blaine call out "Mr Burt?"

Burt turned around. Kurt was back to sucking his thumb again but watching.

"Yeah?"

"I think you'd be great as Kurt's new daddy,"

Kurt nodded "Blaine's right….your the best daddy ever Mr Burt, and I love you lots,"

Burt's eyes was watering slightly and he choked out "I love you too kiddo, we'll call you down later boys, have a good rest," As he closed the door behind him Carole greeted him "Everything okay?"

Burt smiled and kissed her cheek "Everything's perfect,"

"DAD LUCY AND I ARE FIRSTY TOO,"


	6. Chapter 6

None of Kurt's family went to claim Kurt.

Kurt's mother was found and put in jail much to Burt's relief and even Kurt's. On the same day he broke that news he asked if Kurt would allow Burt to adopt him.

Kurt threw his arms around Burt's neck "I don't need papers to tell me your my real daddy but I would love to be a Hummel like Finn," Burt smiled as he held his son close.

* * *

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt turned to the boy he had loved since he was a child and was now a handsome teenager and smiled "Mhm?" They were sitting side by side like always in the cafeteria at Dalton.

After bullying occurred at McKinley, both parents pulled together to help send their sons to a more safer place, one which they now were able to walk to class together, hold hands, and cuddle without anyone giving them a hard time for it. Kurt missed their friends at McKinley, but they kept in touch, particularly with Finn and Lucy always at home to give them the gossip. Lucy was now known as Quinn. After putting on a few pounds and having acne problems, Lucy changed her name once she found a way to go back to a healthier weight. People in McKinley didn't know the struggle she went through but Finn did, and he loved her for it. She was a professional cheerleader and Finn was the star quarterback.

"Remember when we had our first sleepover together?" Blaine asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Kurt groaned as he buried his head in his hands. "Can we not?"

Blaine giggled as he waited till Kurt sat back up. "I thought it was adorable,"

"You think everything is adorable Blaine," Kurt laughed lifting his head back up at his best friend "You thought when Lucy cried so much that she threw up on your dress up shoes was adorable,"

"But our wedding was adorable regardless of vomit!" Blaine defended as Kurt chuckled. They still looked at each other like they did when they were kids. Burt called it sappy.

They thought back to their younger selves.

Blaine had been so excited spending so much time with Kurt. They read their books. They played snap, they played hide and seek, they played at the local park. Carole had gotten each child to help her in the kitchen to make cakes while their parents were on holidays, and best of all, every night Kurt got to sleep with Blaine, since they didn't have enough beds for everyone. A sleeping bag would have seemed silly for that too long of a time.

To be safe though Finn and Lucy also slept with Kurt, but every night after Burt turned out the light having tucked them all in, Blaine would lean over and kiss Kurt on the cheek whispering "goodnight". Kurt would blush, no matter how many times he did it and whisper "night" back.

Then Finn would snore and Lucy would tell him to stop and they would all talk till they fell back asleep again or whisper if Carole came in to find out what was happening.

Every night under the covers Kurt also held onto Blaine's hand.

It was the best time of his life. He still had nightmares, he still got frightened but he had people that helped him through it. He had people who helped him love himself.

One of those days Carole let the kids sit on the couch while she showed them wedding articles and bridal magazines. Kurt's eyes were wide at the beautiful gowns and Blaine watched Kurt with interest in how amazed he was. Carole also seemed to notice "You really love clothes don't you darling?" She asked Kurt who nodded after talking about a particular dressed he loved.

He then went quiet "My mum used to say boys shouldn't like clothes, Carole is that true?" Blaine immediately shook his head as he interrupted "I love reading about clothes too Kurt,"

"Not only that honey, there are a lot of men fashion designers you know, in fact, the one in this picture is made by a very famous man,"

"Really?" Kurt beamed and Carole nodded.

When Burt came in he asked "what did I miss?"

"Daddy I want to be a fashion designer like these people," He pointed to the pictures. Carole watched with a smile as Burt gulped down his drink and frowned.

Kurt noticed and hesitated "Can I daddy?"

Burt's face softened at his plead "Kiddo, you can be whatever you want to be," Burt had relaxed about Blaine since Kurt had asked him why he didn't feel comfortable about him. Burt tried. He really did, so he addressed him now "What do you want to be Blaine?" Blaine's eyes lit up as he stared at Kurt then back at Burt "I want to sing on a big stage,"

Lucy giggled "Singing isn't a job Blainey! You just sing for fun, " Blaine's face fell and Kurt scooted closer to his side to lean his head on his shoulder in a way of comfort. Burt was first to disagree surprising Carole as he walked in closer to the couch.

"Actually you're wrong Lucy. Singing is a fine career if you can get the right people to give you a contract," Blaine looked up with his silently tearful face which he rubbed at with his hand at the good news. "What – what's a contract?"

"Isn't that like a cd?" Kurt asked from the couch where Blaine enjoyed Kurt's warmth on him and sighed in content. Carole was smiling at them and then grinned at Burt as she also joined in "A contract does help make cds, you're right Kurt, it's more to support people in becoming an artist, which is what people who sing are called," Kurt smiled broadly at her pleased his friend would have a job he liked.

"Where do I find these people?" Blaine wanted to really know. "Can I ask them now? I really wanna be an Artist," Burt laughed and shook his head "You don't need a job yet Blaine, enjoy being a kid while you can okay?"

He made a mental note to write all his down. Finn wanted to be in the navy like those cool guys on TV as he pointed out and Lucy wanted to be a dancer.

"Now who wants pizza?" Burt asked with the phone in his hand ready to order.

"ME!"

"Can I have cheese lovers?" Kurt looked up straight away and nodded alongside Lucy. Burt knew those two loved cheese lovers already.

"I want meatlovers," Finn told from his side of the couch, leg almost bumping into Lucy's side.

"Hawaiian Mr Burt!"

Burt looked at them with a stern look "Now how come I don't hear any please? Maybe me and Carole will just have the pizzas ourselves," He nudged Carole who giggled "Fine by me, I'm starving,"

"PLEAAAAAAAAASE," All yelled in unison.

"Okay okay! Now say your orders one at a time please,"

That night, Kurt had asked if he could take a magazine to the room he now shared with his friends, even if only temporarily.

They all sat by the floor to look at the pictures.

"He looks handsome," Kurt told Blaine who nodded. Lucy pointed to a dress "Oooh I want that,"

Lucy looked at Finn who shrugged "They all look the same,"

Kurt looked at the dress then shook his head. He moved the magazine around so Finn and Blaine can get a better look and pointed "No, this dress is longer, see that other dress is short, and you can see her boobies,"

"Gross," Blaine made a face as Kurt agreed. "Too yucky,"

"I like that one," Finn disagreed. "She's super pretty," Lucy looked at the woman "I wish I were that pretty," Finn grabbed her hand "You are real pretty,"

Lucy smiled "Thanks Finny,"

Finn blushed and then Blaine stood up quickly and glanced down at Kurt "Why don't we have a wedding?"

Kurt frowned "Kids can't have weddings,"

Lucy clapped excitedly "A pretend wedding!"

"Oh,"

"We don't have those clothes," Finn frowned. Kurt then perked up and grinned cheekily "I know who does,"

So like little thieves in the night they quietly snuck into Mr Burt's room while Burt and Carole were in the kitchen talking.

Finn had to open the door because he was tallest. Kurt got a chair for him and directed Finn in where to find the clothes. Finn got 3 suits, 3 ties, and a dress from Carole's clothes for Lucy. He chucked them over to Kurt who caught them one by one, when he hopped of the chair he looked for shoes, as they were heading to other room a voice behind them interrupted their plan. "What do you think you're all doing with those clothes?" Burt looked at the four of them with disapproval especially at Kurt who looked guiltily at his father.

Blaine stepped in front but Burt shook his head. "Kurt, would you like to explain?" Kurt sighed and stepped out behind Blaine and said quietly "We wanted to have a wedding…"

Burt's mouth twisted upwards than and he ended up rolling his eyes "And how come I wasn't invited?" He tried to look offended. Blaine went to the rescue "I was gonna ask you!"

Blaine insisted and Lucy nodded "He really was," Finn looked like the bad man who got caught on camera. They hadn't seen Carole who was holding the pizza "Whose wedding? Lucy, why are you holding my white dress?"

"Apparently someone other than us are getting married," Burt filled his fiancé in who laughed. "Oh really? Who?"

Finn grinned "I was gonna marry Lucy, and Kurt wanted to marry Blaine,"

"Can I take photos?" Carole asked….

Take photos she did. It definitely didn't compare to her own wedding with Burt not soon later but it was a memory to cherish and she would be getting those pictures framed.

Blaine was looking at the photos of them through his phone as Kurt glanced down as well.

"My life turned around completely when Burt took me in," He smiled at the man who was standing between Kurt and Blaine giving the speeches while they held hands.

Blaine nodded and looked over into those mesmerising eyes.

"Mine too, Kurt…can we go somewhere private?"

Kurt looked surprised but went to stand up as an answer. He followed Blaine into a study room.

"Blaine is something wrong?" Kurt asked as he seemed to be on edge.

"Kurt… we've been friends all our lives, or most of it anyway. I know we've had our ups and downs but to be honest," Blaine stepped closer and tugged at Kurt's friendship bracelet "I would go through it all over again if it meant that we would be standing in this room, still best friends"

"I don't get what you're trying to say…So you want to be just friends - you already told me this on valentines day?" Kurt admitted. Kurt had gotten the courage to ask Blaine if he would consider going out with him when they were at McKinely. Rachel had encouraged him saying their love was like no other. He moved his gaze downwards. He couldn't take more humiliation. Kurt had been devastated when Blaine said they needed to explore themselves first as people even though he really cared about him he didn't want to lose what they had.

Blaine whispered "Kurt," and the way his name was pronounced on those lips caused him to look. Kurt looked at him with embarrassed watery eyes.

"Kurt when I turned you down …I was being selfish," Kurt looked confused and he continued "Let me finish. I said we should explore as people, and that was only partly true, I was torn between not letting you settle you to have your chance of being of attention of other men or locking you up in my room and never letting you go, but the truth is, I wanted to wait till after high school so I could ask you to marry me, like when we were kids,"

Blaine scooting closer to Kurt and placed his hand over Kurt's "But that's foolish I should know better, because what IF someone does find you first and I lose my chance, or what if one of us dies tomorrow? When you sang blackbird this week, it reminded me of when you went back to your mum and you came back ill. I was so heartbroken to see you like that I cried in front of your dad and he said I made you happy being there," Blaine never told Kurt this. Kurt blinked surprised "You're beautiful Kurt. Inside and out, and I'd be so proud to be your boyfriend and hold your hand and kiss you whenever and wherever I want to, so…that being said will you be my-"

"Yes,"

"You didn't know what I was going to say!"

"Either way it's yes," Kurt insisted eyes bright, Blaine leaned over from his chair, hand raised to Kurt's cheek and he kissed him passionately.

Kurt kissed back and it was perfect.

"Boyfriend…" Blaine whispered after they parted.

"I was hoping for husband," Kurt whispered back after they kissed again.

"One day," Blaine assured and then he kissed him once more. They didn't missed their next class and only stopped kissing when they could hear students coming. Kurt giggled as Blaine escorted him down the hall hand in hand and quickly pecked Kurt on the cheek before entering his class. "See you later prince charming,"

Kurt was grinning ear to ear as he sat down waiting for his next teacher he sighed and got out his phone.

 **To Finn Hummel Hudson**

 ** _Guess what_**

 **From Finn Hummel Hudson**

 **What?**

 **To Finn Hummel Hudson**

 _ **This is the best day of my life (so far)**_

 **From Finn Hummel Hudson**

 **Wait ..Why?**

Blaine had run back to where he was just about to start his class. He looked frantically for Kurt and when he saw him he asked him to come outside.

When Kurt excused himself to his teacher who always said if you didn't want to be in class that was fine by him, but don't expect sympathy if they fail for not attending. Kurt had excellent attendance, he could afford a few minutes outside with Blaine.

Everyone was in class and they were alone.

"What?" Kurt asked as Blaine stole a kiss quickly before anyone could walk in the hallway.

"I forgot to say I love you," Blaine pecked his lips once more as Kurt said "I love you too," grinning.

 **From Finn Hummel Hudson**

 **Are we having pizza tonight?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. I'm happy with this, but I still probably could have gone over it a bit better and gone through the years of Kurt and Blaine as kids. One day I might do this again, still keeping the storyline but add the bits and pieces I didn't add. I just wanted the story to have some sort of closure for those who love it as much as I do, so I hope you're happy with it and thank you for all the reviews! They mean't a lot. I know it was starting to lose it's touch a bit, but I think this ending makes up for it - I hope, let me know how you feel about this and possibly the threequel in the future with the missing parts not yet added trying to recreate that same tone of voice as the previous writer. I'll have to study it over and over not that I haven't already read it a million times. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR PATIENTS and Happy Reading.**

* * *

Burt Hummel stared amazed at the sight before him as he walked in the room. His boy was all grown up and wearing a tux. He turned around as soon Burt choked out a sob. "Oh dad don't cry, if you cry I'll cry, and this is supposed to be a happy moment," Burt enveloped Kurt in a hug and kissed his forehead "They're happy tears son, I can't believe I get to see the day you get married, it feels like only yesterday I picked you from that car and brought you home,"

Kurt despite what he said had tears coming out of his eyes, and he laughed "Thank god I'm not wearing mascara, or I'd be a wreck," Burt chuckled and then held him at arms length. "How are you feeling? You ready for this?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this. He's perfect dad, absolutely perfect, and you know what?" Burt held out a hankerchief and Kurt blew his nose gratefully. Burt always knew what he needed. "If you hadn't taken me in, I would never have dreamed to be this happy. I didn't even know what happiness was until you came in my life and I love you more than anyone else on this planet,"

"Even more than Blaine?" Burt asked surprised and Kurt nodded "Even more than Blaine, just don't tell him that," Kurt looked around him "Where's Carole?"

"She's checking up on Blaine," He gave Burt the eye and Burt rolled his own. "He's going to be fine Kiddo, Carole asked me not to worry about it, and neither will you, you're getting married Kurt,"

Kurt couldn't help himself as he hugged Burt again "I'm so happy dad," Burt pressed his head into his son's hair and had his arms around his son's still slim but healthy waist. "I'm so proud of you," they hugged a bit longer and Kurt sighed in content.

"I love you dad,"

"I love you too son,"

Carole popped her head in "The wedding is about to start we ready in here? OH KURT! You look so handsome!"

"And you look beautiful too Carole," Kurt grinned as Carole came over and kissed him on the cheek. Burt held out his arm "Well ready son?"

Kurt took it in his and breathed in deeply before nodding "Ready,"

* * *

As Kurt grew up under Burt's roof, he became Burt and Carole's best friend and most proudest achievement. Earning a scholarship to NYADA, and moving to New York with Blaine and his best friend Rachel whom he met through High School proved just how intelligent he was. It was hard for Burt to watch Kurt leave the country. He was so used to taking care of him, on the day of the departure they recalled memories of sleepovers with Lucy and Blaine, they recalled birthday parties, they recalled Kurt getting into every lead role of all the musicals his school ever did, except that one time Blaine got the lead role.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship hadn't always been easy, they were strong when they were kids, but as teenagers they had their ups and downs especially when Kurt started making friends in high school and Blaine was always seen as the nerd. Which made Blaine's family decide to try out a different highschool, they had a massive fight when Blaine told Kurt he was leaving for Dalton, saying he didn't feel like he was a part of Kurt's life anymore. That he didn't need him.

"You're leaving?" Kurt asked cornering Blaine in the car park. He hadn't even come to say goodbye - the asshole. He had heard from Finn and Quinn. Blaine didn't even look upset as he said while turning the key in his car "It'd be for the best," He couldn't even look Kurt in the eyes. Just as he opened the door Kurt slammed it. Blaine finally turned to him glaring "What the hell Kurt!"

"You can't just leave and not say goodbye, don't I deserve an explanation at least?" Blaine groaned then obviously not able to hold the tears anymore that was sliding down his face. Kurt stood back surprised. He never saw Blaine cry.

Not once.

Okay, except that time Finn accidentally broke his toy microphone by sitting on it during their sleepover but Finn and Carole had gone to the shops and gotten him a new one. Kurt noticed Blaine's friendship bracelet wasn't on his arm. Both boys hadn't taken it off since they were kids. Kurt felt his heart break at the sight.

"It's always about you! No I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN WHY because can't you see Kurt? I can't do this anymore. Every time I try to hang out with you, you avoid me like the plague, every time I try to talk to you or hang out with you- you find an excuse not to. It hurts. I can't do this anymore, I don't have any friends here and you hang out with Mercedes and Rachel, but you never ask if I want to join,"

Blaine sounded so disappointed in him and Kurt felt like he was the worst friend in the world, but Blaine didn't understand. Blaine didn't join glee club because he didn't like how Kurt treated him in the room. He sat on the far end of the room and ignored him the entire time. At first it had been great in freshman year, and Kurt had even kissed him once but then suddenly it stopped and when he started ignoring Blaine, Blaine decided to just stop going, and nobody even seemed to notice except Finn who occasionally tried to get him to join.

Kurt had been avoiding Blaine, only because he didn't want Blaine to worry about his bully issues and the only way to stop getting shoved in the hallways was if he walked with another glee club member, but even that didn't stop them. He didn't tell Burt because his dad has done enough in his lifetime to protect Kurt and make a good life for him, he's tired of running. He's tired of being afraid of who he is, and he doesn't want to be afraid. His mother made his childhood hell, and he was determined to see through a better future. He doesn't want to leave his friends, and he knows by telling Burt that will be exactly what would happen, and if he told Blaine, Blaine would insist on telling him.

"Please don't go," Kurt begged. "I want you here, you're my best friend,"

Blaine sighed. His curls hanging low over his head and Kurt went to brush them back like he always did but Blaine flinched. When did he start to flinch? Kurt wondered and stopped himself before he made a fool of himself. Blaine always got teased for his curls and glasses and whole bow tie look, but he hid in the library so he didn't get as much teasing as Kurt did. When Kurt joined the cheerios though, Blaine would sit on the benches and watch him which is where Kurt often noticed Karofsky and Azimio sitting close by and annoying Blaine during his acts. Kurt stopped cheerios for that reason alone.

"Please," Kurt sobbed "Don't go," and finally Blaine sighed and reached out a hand to wipe the tears on Kurt's face.

"I'll always be your best friend Kurt. Always, distance isn't going to change that Kurt." He reached his other hand and then got something out of his back pants pocket. It was the toy plush heart Kurt gave him when they were kids. Kurt cried when he saw what it was "Blaine…"

"Have this with you so you know I'm always by your side,"

Kurt just stared at it dumbly.

"Please take it," Blaine asked and so Kurt did.

He hiccupped and tears continued to fall despite Blaine's attempt to clear them.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in a broken like voice when Blaine was about to get in the driver's seat. That stopped the shorter boy. He stood back up and came closer to Kurt. Kurt for once didn't care if anyone was watching. This was his best friend. Nobody could come between them.

Blaine shook his head "Don't be, this isn't goodbye, just …see you later," Kurt shook his head and looked like he wanted to disagree but didn't know how to.

Blaine placed a finger under his chin gently and tilted his head towards him. Kurt with wet eyes watched as Blaine closed the gap and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Kurt instantly closed his eyes when he returned the kiss. After they parted Blaine smiled at him. "I'll always love you Kurt," He brushed his finger over his lip and whispered "Always," Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck for a last hug and then he let go.

Kurt's biggest mistake was watching Blaine get in that car and drive to his new school. He should have ran, he should have called him to come back, he should have gone over to his house and begged his forgiveness and tell him everything, but he didn't do anything of the sort. Kurt still didn't have that knack to rely on people's love to help save him.

* * *

It wasn't until Karofsky pushed him too far in that locker room by kissing him and threatening his life that Kurt ran to Blaine.

He ran to his school. Months later after not talking. He needed the other boy.

He was rushing down a staircase with a tear stained face "Excuse me…can you tell me where Blaine Anderson is?" The boy turned around, and Kurt's eyes barely registered who was standing in front of him as he felt himself falling..

"Kurt….Kurt come on…" Blaine's panicked voice was urging him to wake up. "Come on sweetheart,"

He felt fingers on his pale cheeks and blinked an eye open "Oh thank god," Blaine pressed a kiss to his forehead "You scared me,"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. It was his Blaine. Blaine though had his hair gelled back and was wearing a uniform which was probably why he hadn't recognised him at first glance.

He was in some sort of dorm…

"I carried you to my room, hope you don't mind but you fainted,"

"Fainted?" Kurt repeated and Blaine nodded "Someone came too close and knocked into you, you basically fell and I couldn't wake you up till now, what are you doing here Kurt?"

"I needed you," Kurt said immediately and Blaine smiled sadly "We haven't spoken in half a year Kurt,"

"I'm really sorry,"

"It was partly my own fault for not reaching out to contact you either after I transferred," Blaine added. He insisted Kurt stayed on the bed and not get up so quickly but helped him plop up into some soft pillows.

"It's not just that. I haven't told you about the bullying…." Blaine's eyes widened "Bullying? Kurt…" Kurt held out a hand to stop him. "Please, let me explain,"

Blaine nodded and brought over a chair to sit next to the bed. Kurt noticed a picture of them on the nightstand and smiled.

Blaine saw where he was looking and smiled as well "I never not once didn't think about you or what you were doing you know,"

Kurt nodded in understanding "Me too. When you left…it felt like nothing was the same anymore. Even at home I felt kind of empty. Especially when dad had his heart attack, I couldn't burden him with my own troubles not after everything he's done for me as a kid, and then Finn had Quinn's issues with Rachel and glee club, you know Quinn got pregnant with Finn's best friend and I just felt…I don't know, god I missed you,"

"I missed you too by the way, all the time." Blaine told immediately and then added "Is Burt doing okay?"

Kurt nodded. He remembered when Burt was in the hospital and Blaine showed up. Kurt hadn't seen the other boy in weeks.

They didn't even need to say anything. Blaine just rushed up to Kurt and held him in a tight embrace.

Everyday Blaine came to the hospital and would hold Kurt the exact same way and it made things just a bit more tolerable. Both were afraid of losing each other if they did say anything. Kurt wanted to apologise and Blaine wanted to tell him off for letting him go, but at the same time he loved his friend too much to do that to him.

They never talked. Not once, Blaine just held Kurt.

"How did you even know?" Kurt asked finally and Blaine hesitated "Quinn told me,"

Quinn. Quinn had changed her name when in highschool. She hated getting teased for being so chubby as a kid.

"Trust Quinn not to keep quiet," Kurt snorted but it was more friendly, considering she had included him ever since that pool party at her house and beyond that.

She even stuck up for him against fights with Rachel and Finn in glee, and in Cheerios she'd always make sure the girls were nice to him.

"He's fine now, I still worry about him eating too much unhealthy food but Carole keeps an eye for me when I'm not at home,"

Blaine reached for his hand then and held onto it on the edge of the bed, he looked into Kurt's eyes "I don't want to be rude, but please...tell me about the bullying?"

"He threatened to kill me," Kurt blurted out…when Blaine's eyes widened he knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. He trusted Blaine not to go running to Burt unless necessary. Why had he been so stupid?

" _Who_?" Blaine demanded and Kurt was surprised by the anger in his eyes and tone. "Who threatened you Kurt?"

Kurt immediately reached out to cup his cheek "I need you not to storm out here when I tell you, I'm scared enough as it is," Blaine's eyes softened. He brought his own to take Kurt's hand of his cheeks and bring it to his lips. He kissed his knuckles and smiled "Okay, okay…but jesus Kurt, I'm so sorry I haven't even called you or…" Kurt cut him off by shaking his head. "It's okay I don't blame you for doing what you needed to do.

I was always pushed down stairs, and thrown in dumpsters, you were already in the library so you never saw, and I avoided you because I was cleaning myself in the showers most the time, and I got shoved into lockers so I didn't want you to touch me which I knew you would & you would notice the bruises and I didn't want Burt to know, I avoided you because I was being bullied. I was avoiding you because I didn't want you to be a target and I didn't want you to tell Burt and fight my battles for me. I avoided you because I wasn't sure how to ask for anything more than all the love and support I have gotten over the years, I can't keep expecting people to save me,"

Blaine had been listening carefully and he brought his hand once more to his lips to kiss his palm this time when Kurt finished.

"I just – I loved you so much, I still do and having you not even go near me was torture for me Kurt, still wished you came to me but I think I understand…who threatened you sweetheart?"

The endearment made Kurt's heart melt and he didn't even register himself saying the other boy's name. He was too busy staring into Blaine's beautiful hazel golden eyes. "Karofsky…"

Blaine's face fell and he looked like he wanted to lose it but was trying hard to hold it in. "He kissed me," Blaine's eyes opened and stared in shock "He did _WHAT_?"

"He kissed me, but I shoved him off and he ran out. A week later was when he threatened to kill me if I told anyone about what happened. I don't feel safe anymore at school. It always feels like he's there watching my every move,"

Blaine nodded and sighed. "Kurt you can't go back there,"

"What other choice do I have?"

"Here," Blaine said. Kurt frowned thinking of his friends in glee.

"Come here Kurt, we have a no bullying policy at Dalton, and if you join some of the art classes they'll cut some of the fee, because they have a high belief in the arts,"

"I can't just leave my friends," Kurt told sadly and Blaine shook his head "You can't put yourself in danger either, we can't risk your life like that,"

Blaine took both Kurt's hands in his "I'm not risking your own safety by letting you go back there,"

"How will I explain this to dad though?" Kurt asked "It's still more money than McKinley and I don't want him to stress about me,"

Blaine nodded and sat closer to him. "How about we talk to him together? We tell him a bit about the bullying. We won't have to tell him everything, but at least enough to make him see it's not okay for you to be here," Blaine said and Kurt knew it was the right thing to do for him to come to Blaine. He always stood by him. Like that time he helped him get stuff out of his hair as kids and told him he hated it when they did mean things to him.

He was still that same boy today, except even more beautiful in Kurt's eyes.

"Plus, you get to be with me every day without worrying about homophobes," Blaine grinned.

Kurt laughed and wiped his eyes sniffing "That does sound nice,"

So they did just that. Blaine and Kurt went to Burt and told him about the bullying, Blaine admitted he was also getting bullied to some degree and that there wasn't much you could do, he even tried complaining to the faculty, but you could tell they didn't care. Burt was more than okay with transferring Kurt to Dalton, now that he and Carole were living together, they shared their wages with Blaine's parents too who still kept in regular contact to look after their boys, and they had more than enough after the wedding and them working while Kurt and Finn went to school.

"Damn it son, why didn't you tell me?" Burt asked as he hugged Kurt. Kurt embraced his father. "I didn't want you to worry about me,"

"That's my job Kurt. Your job is to be yourself, my job is to love you no matter what and to always look after you, got that? You can start that school next Monday, finish your last week of McKinley, say goodbye to your friends, but I'm taking you out of that school then okay?" Kurt nodded and Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder too. He'll admit he missed the other kid. He used to lighten up Kurt's eyes so much. "Good to have you back in his life Blaine," Blaine just smiled and thanked him like the gentleman he was.

After that the rest was history, Kurt still didn't have the courage to tell Blaine he loved him too, because soon after he transferred he admitted he had _feelings_ on Valentines Day and Blaine had brushed him off saying they should see other people first. Kurt figured it was because soon after that Kurt found out that Blaine had a crush on Jeremiah, he was spending so much time with Jeremiah and not with Kurt.

Blaine overheard David and Wes talking to about him thinking about returning back to McKinley. "I just don't think I should be here anymore,"

Wes and David looked at each other and then asked Kurt "Is it because we don't give you any solos?"

"No it's not that…I mean I would love a solo don't get me wrong but it's…it's Blaine,"

This is where Blaine had stopped at the door hearing his name.

He stopped and listened, heart pounding in his chest at the thought of Kurt leaving. He couldn't leave. He couldn't lose Kurt again.

"What about him?" David asked "Did he do something to make you uncomfortable?"

"No he's perfect. That's the problem. He just wants to be friends, but I love him, and it's distracting myself from my studies just by him being in the room. I keep thinking of the what ifs. I miss my friends, I miss my old glee club and Finn said he'd watch out for me if I wanted to return,"

He felt like an idiot and hypocrite. He basically left McKinley because Kurt was ignoring him only for him to do the same thing to Kurt, and he stared at the boys sad eyes who was looking at his coffee cup, not noticing him in the doorway as he said to the other Warblers "I don't want to be in Blaine's way anymore. It's okay if he's found someone else, I just want him to be happy,"

He left then feeling like an idiot. He did have a crush on Jeremiah but when he actually told Jeremiah how he felt, Jeremiah said he was far too young.

Why did he even look at Jeremiah when he had someone as perfect as Kurt right in front of him?

 _Because you didn't know he loved you._ The little voice said in his head. He always told Kurt he loved him, but Kurt never said it back. He just said he had feelings on Valentines Day, and Blaine didn't want Kurt to feel like he had to say he loved Blaine so he brushed it of.

The next day Blaine found him and Kurt was hardly able to look at him as he said "I'm going to ask dad to transfer me back to McKinley tonight,"

Blaine said at once "No, Kurt you can't. I heard you talking to David and Wes about leaving, and you don't need to leave because of me,"

"It's too hard Blaine," Kurt said stubbornly and Blaine almost stomped his foot like a child as he crossed his arms.

"So you're just going to go to Burt and ask him to put you back into the school which made you miserable and have him worry about you? Have myself worry about you?"

"Blaine stop, just stop please, you're making this hard"

Blaine sighed and stepped forward stroking Kurt's cheek. His finger trailed under his jawline and then went up to brush the hair of his eyebrows. Kurt was watching carefully unsure what to make of this.

"You're so beautiful Kurt. If Burt hadn't taken you in… you would have died with your mom," Kurt nodded eyes filling with tears. Blaine sighed "I'm so glad you're alive, so so glad, and that's why you can't go back sweetheart,"

That's when Blaine looked to the photos of them as kids and Kurt told him his world changed when Burt took him in. Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend.

Kurt didn't leave Dalton after that.

They had fights, but just the reminder of how short life is and how there are no guarantees always brought them back together.

* * *

Now Burt was waking Kurt down the aisle.

Blaine was already waiting for him, and the smile on his face told Kurt that his struggles were behind him.

He was never alone.

Finn was Kurt's best man. Wes and David was Blaine's.

Quinn and Rachel and Mercedes were bridesmaid.

Burt and Carole were crying and a little drunk with joy.

"I do," Kurt replied and slid the ring on his husbands finger.

Now he had a father a husband and a family to share his pain and happiness with and Kurt Hummel was no longer the sad boy whose heart was torn apart by the woman who tried to destroy every ounce of happiness in his life and even tried to kill him. He found his own family and he was married to his best friend. "I do," Blaine agreed and then grinned remembering the small wedding they had as kids. "I do again,"

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "At least I got a real ring on my finger this time,"

"Hey that gummy wrapper was a great likeness," Kurt just laughed and kissed his husband, the loudest cheer he could hear in the background was his dad **"THAT'S MY BOY,"**


End file.
